Haunted
by AliceSwift
Summary: Edward and Bella are getting married in Forks and ask everyone to be there. When they stay at the Cullen's old home, the house isn't ready to let them go just yet. Who's haunting them? And most improtanly who will survive? ExB AxJ EMxR ALL HUMAN! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey since I'm done with Two Worlds I figured I'd start a new story. This one will be more of a mystery or horror type story. Just to let you know. It is ALL HUMAN. I have not stopped writing my other stories. I've just bee working on this one. So I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**Enjoy**

**~AliceSwift**

* * *

**A****lice POV**

* * *

I was getting ready for work. I worked at a small antique shop at the corner of Thirty Forth Street. I loved working there.

I lived in an apartment with my boyfriend Jasper. My parents had died in car wreck when I was younger. I was in the car at the time but I was in the back and wearing my seat belt. Nothing was wrong with the car and my father was an excellent driver, but he hit the ice wrong and the car flipped. It was sad but I went to live with my aunt here in New York. When I graduated high school I already had my job and was dating Jasper, who was also working. My aunt knew that when I graduated I would move out and go live with him. But she had always warned me to be careful with my decisions. I had asked her if she was talking about my moving in with Jasper and she said no, that he was fine and she, in fact, was happy that I was in a steady relationship. Her warning was for life. To be careful.

Jasper moved out of his parents house when he was only 16. They were always on his tail about everything and got an apartment. They died a few months later. He felt terrible for a while, but when we started dating he, eventually moved on. We were both 20 now.

I was in the house alone. It was 8:00a.m. Jasper was at work. He worked at a department store and was making enough money to pay the rent by himself. But I wouldn't let him. As long as I had a job, or any money period, I was going to pay half the rent.

The phone rang and I went to go and get it. No one almost ever called the apparment since Jasper and I both had cell phones.

"Hello?" I answered in my perky phone voice. Even though, it was already perky anyway.

The voice on the other side of the phone surprised me. At first I didn't even know who it was. But I knew who it was once I thought about it. I hadn't talked to her, that much, in years.

"Hi Alice."

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside of my window. I lived in a huge house with my fiance Emmett. We were supposed to get married in a few months but had no specific date yet.

Emmett was probably already at work, it was 6:00 in L.A. He worked at a record label. They had a few big names, but mostly small. He brought in all the cash. I offered to get a job but he refused. I was just making things easier for him. Anytime he needed me I would be here and not off working.

He had already left for work. I sat up and stretched. I was wearing my red, plaid pajama bottoms which matched my red tank top. I got out of bed and went down stairs to make myself breakfast.

As I got out a skillet from the cabinet, the light caught my ring. It was so beautiful. I took a second to admire it, as I did often. I remembered the night Emmett proposed to me. Then my stomach growled interrupting my day dream. I got the skillet out and cracked two eggs.

Emmett and I had only known each other for a short time before we got engaged. A month at the most. We were dating only three days after I had met him. Alot of people thought we were going to fast, and for awhile so did I, I was only 19 at the time, I was 20 now, but when he first told me he loved me I knew he was the one. I know it sounds corny, but it's true. Then only three weeks later he proposed and I obviously said yes. Who wouldn't? I sometimes got worried that we weren't preparing for the wedding, or at least not all the details. I had my dress picked out, but I hadn't bought it yet. I was still looking for the perfect one when I last tried it on. But after I didn't find anything else I decided that was it.

It was an off white, some night even call it baise. It was simple on top, satin lined with lace, strapless. It had a long golden bow from the waist down and three ruffles below the hips. Then it hung down to about the knee, then it had another ruffle and satin after that. At the very bottom, it had a wrinkled look but was still very beautiful, there was against lined with lace. It hit the floor but only had a three foot train. It cost about 3,000 dollars but that was okay. Emmett told me that he would pay for it. I tried to refuse and even refuse again but he insisted.

After I was done eating I went upstaris to our room and got dressed. I out on a pink dress and silver heels. I went down stairs and was abot to leave when the phone rang. I thought that it might be my friend Vera, also one of my bridemaids, calling to tell me that she couldn't go shopping with me. But it wasn't.

"Hello?" I answered putting on lip gloss at the same time.

"Hey babe." Emmett said from the other side.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Pack your bags, we're going to Forks."

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was about 6:30 in Forks, Washington. I still hadn't told anyone about my news.

I was getting married to Edward Cullen, my only love ever, and now for ever. We had known each other since we were little and started to date after high school. Everyone knew we were dating, but no one knew about the engagement. I had been keeping it a secret for almost five months. I was so caught up in all the planning that I hadn't gotten around to it. And then three months ago, when I was planning to tell everyone, Edward's brother Emmett said that he was getting married soon. That kind of made me shy away from announcing my engagement. But now that things were in order, it was time to tell people. I had my dress picked out and the bride maids dresses. I knew my best friend Alice was going to be one of them, probably the only one, I knew that she would agree to it. Even on such short notice. She loved weddings, and would be excited for me to have one. I hadn't spoken to her in years, or at least not for that long. I mean we would call each other and talk for maybe a half hour, but one of us always had something to do. With her it was work, and with me it was either work or wedding planning. And if it was wedding planning then I would tell her it was work. I decided that today was the day I would tell everyone. No matter what.

I stood there, phone in hand, and just stared at it. I was in my small house, by myself. Edward was at work. I dialed the number quickly so I couldn't back away and held the phone to my ear. I closed my eyes.

"Hello?" her perky voice answered.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella! It's been so long. What are you calling about?"

"Well," this would be the hard part. What was I suppose to say? _Oh yes, hi Alice. I'm going to marrying Edward. Oh when did that happen. Well he proposed to me about five months ago and I've been keeping it from everyone. _That wouldn't work.

"Do you remember about a year ago when I told you that Edward and I were dating?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see, we're getting married. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you! So," she gushed. "When did this happen?"

"Well a while ago actually."

"How long ago?"

"A few months?" I answered waiting to hear her reply.

"Bella you got engaged and you didn't tell me?! I thought we were best friends!"

"We are that's why I was calling to ask you to be my bridesmaid."

"Oh, I'd love to Bella! When are you getting married anyway?"

"A few weeks we were hoping you and Jasper would fly out to Forks. We'll pay for the plane tickets of course."

"Bella don't be silly we can buy two tickets to Forks ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bella, you don't need to baby us."

"Okay, okay. I just want to make sure that you're here."

"Of course we'll be there. I'll tell Jasper bout it tonight and we'll be on a plane in a couple of days. I'm so excited for you Bella!"

"Thanks, well I've got to call Edward and tell him that you'll be out here in time."

"Okay. I've got to go to work anyhow."

"Okay then. Bye"

"Goodbye Bella." she hung up and so did I.

Edward was suppose to call his brother and give him the news. I just hopped that went at least half as well as my phone call to Alice.

I hopped this whole thing went well period.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was in my car and going to work when my phone rang.

"Hello?" It was Alice.

"Edward!"

"Bella told you?"

"Yes how could you not have told me? I mean I'm your future wive's best friend after all!"

"Well we've been meaning to but after Emmett said that he was marrying Rosalie-"

"I see your problem."

"Yes, but do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Yes of course. I'll go now. Bella was planning on calling you to tell you that she told me."

"Well thanks for passing on the news."

"No problem."

"Goodbye Alice."

"Bye Edward."

Sure enough about five minutes later my phone rang again.

"Hello Bella,"

"Hi."

"I heard that you told Alice."

"How?" she sounded confused.

"Alice told me."

"Oh, that sounds just like her."

"Yeah."

"Well have you called Emmett yet?"

"No but I will right now."

"Okay. Bye Edward."

"Goodbye love."

I hung up and called my brother.

"Hey it's Emmett." he answered.

"Hey Em, it's Edward."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Well, I proposed to Bella a while back now, and we were wondering, it you weren't too busy with your wedding, if you and Rose would come out and be there."

"Of course we will. Congratulations bro."

"Thanks well I've got to go. I'm on my way to work."

"Okay bye.

"Bye." I hung up.

Bella seemed worried about telling everyone. But I didn't see the problem.

Everything would be fine.

Everything would be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie POV**

**

* * *

"Pack your bags,we're going to Forks."**

"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Come on babe, my brother's getting married. He wants us to be there. It'll only be a few days I promise."

"Emmett! You know,you're getting married too. And even thought it may be a little selfish sounding, I am not having their wedding messing up ours. I don't even know Edwin that well. Can't you just go by yourself ?"

"It's Edward and I'm not going without you."

"Okay great then we won't go." I smiled to myself.

"No. I won't go without you as in you're coming with me."

"Only a few days."

"Only a few."

"Emmett I mean it. Our wedding is first priority!"

"Yes I know!"

"Fine, we can go, but only for a few days!"

"Thanks Rose! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Well I got to go, see you later."

"Bye." I hung up.

I could not believe what I had just agreed to. I mean even thought I didn't know when our wedding was yet, I still didn't like it. Ever since I was a little girl I had a thing with people having things before me. Anything. Toys, clothes, even new books. I didn't even like reading! I just had a thing with people period.

But this was suppose to be my wedding and I wasn't planning on letting other people get in the way of that.

I could step into another pair of shoes. Look at this from Edward's fiance`'s perspective. Even thought I didn't know her name.

This was her big day. She probably had a big gorgeous designer dress picked out. She had probably been planning for months and months. She was getting married to the man of her dreams. She was going to live happily ever after. Before me.

Or...I could be more optimistic...my wedding would crush hers.

There was a knock on the door. I knew it was Vera.

I grabbed my purse and flew out the door.

"Ready?" she asked perkily.

"Yup. Let's go."

We got into my red convertible, another gift from Emmett, and went down to the dress shop.

"So you're getting the one with the big golden bow?"

"Yes. Wasn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah. You'll look so gorgeous in it!"

"I know why else would I get it?" she shrugged then laughed though I was serious about it.

"Oh, I love this song!" I screamed turning up the volume. It was Popular by the Veronicas.

_Pop, pop! Pop, pop!_

I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club  
But it's me so I'll show love  
But it's me so show me love

When I walk into the room people stop and stare  
It's like nobody else is there  
You know it's me not you  
Who said anything about you

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up

'Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up  
If you know what I mean when we wake up  
If you know what I mean when we break up

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular..

Pop, pop, popular!

You always wanna be around me  
So you know what it's like  
When the world is at your feet  
And you're VIP tonight  
You've either you got it or you don't  
And I'm sorry you won't  
Get there by using me  
Just go & do your own thing

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular

Pop, pop, popular!

Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard  
And I get what I want, my name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me because I am so popular

Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!  
Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!

Pop, pop, popular!

We laughed as we turned the corner to the shop.

I had been there so many times they knew me by my face.

"Rose! How are you?" Katie, the woman who helped me when ever I came there.

"Katie! I'm fine. I'm here to try on my dress just one more time before I get it."

"Okay well it's back there in dressing room number three. Not that there's any need to try it on again. You know you're going to get it!"

"Yeah but it's still fun to try it on here." we laughed and I made my way back to the dressing room and was out in about a minute. Even though it was a wedding dress, I was a quick changer.

I came out and Vera gasped at me.

I looked in the mirror and even I was in shock at how good I looked in it.

"Oh my god! Rose you look so good!" I turned around to face my friend.

"Vera, ca you believe this is actually happening? I mean, I have the perfect dress I finally picked where it's going to take place, and I'm marrying the man of my dreams. Everything will be perfect!"

I turned back to face the mirror and smoothed out the sides of my dress.

My wedding would be better. No worries.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I got into my heels and walked outside to my car. It was a porshe. My aunt had gotten it for me on my sixteenth birthday. I told her that it was unessacry but she gave it to me anyway. She made me feel guilty about not driving it an taking the bus everywhere. So I finally started to drive it. I had thought about selling it multiple times but Jasper always talked me out of it. The shop was only a few blocks away and that was the only place I drove to.

The botique didn't get a ton of business, with all the big desiners in New York, but that was okay. We made enough and Jasper had a job. We kept each other balanced.

I walked into the shop and got behind the counter. I was almost late, even though it didn't matter. Since it was a small store that meant a small staff. Only eight people. That was sometimes good, and other times it wasn't so great.

If I was late I could count on my best friend, Cynthia, to cover for me. But that meant that she had to work extra hours tha she wasn't getting paid for. But today she was working over time for extra money. She was younger than me, but had a child and a husband of her own.

"Hey Cynthia." I said as she came out of the stock room.

"Hi Alice."

"So how are things?"

"Not so good. Lillie came down with the flu."

"Oh well, do you want to go home, I could cover for you if you want."

"No, I couldn't let you do that."

"Please, you cover all the time for me. It's the least I could do." I didn't tell her that she might have to cover for me for the next few weeks.

"No Alice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Okay."

"Well how are things with you?"

"Well one of my best friends is getting married in a week. Jasper and I are going to Forks, since she still lives there."

"So how long to you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know probably a few weeks."

"Oh what hours are you working?"

"No, Cynthia, I'll use y vacation time. You have your own family, do you ever even see them?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well not enough. Stop covering for me and being so nice."

"I'll try." she said sarcasticly. Then she turned to a costumer at the counter.

* * *

Bella POV

I was still talking to my mom on the phone about the wedding when Edward walked through the door. I quickly hung up with my mom, she knew how I was about Edward. And I was really excited that the wedding was finally in place.

"Edward!" I called as I ran out of the kitchen into his arms. I wasn't usually that enthusiastic, but like I said. Excited.

He caught me up and held me against his chest.

"Now why don't I get this kind of welcoming every day?"

"Because it's not everyday that everything goes exactly perfect." I jumped won from his arms and sat on the couch.

"So the phone call to your mom and dad went well?"

"Very. You called your parents right?"

"Yes they said that it will be no problem to come."

"Great!" I squealed.

"I actually had an idea." he said, interrupting me from my fantasy about my wedding.

"What?"

"Well why don't we stay in our old house? As in the house I grew up in."

"Edward that's a great idea. I know that Alice and Jasper barley have the money to fly here, let alone money for a hotel room."

"That's what I was thinking. We obviously don't have enough rooms for everyone to stay here."

"So would Emmett be staying at a hotel or with Alice and Jasper?"

"I spoke to Emmett about it. He said that it would be fun to stay in the old house. He was about six when we moved."

"Why'd you move anyway? I mean the house is still your parents right?"

"Yes. It is, but they never really told us why we moved."

"Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway. Everything is going to be perfect. Our wedding is going to be perfect!" I leaned into him and layed my head on his shoulder.

"See I told you that you wouldn't have to worry about anything. Like you said, perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice POV**

It was around five and I walked in the door of my apartment. Jasper hadn't gotten home yet. I hung up my jacket and put my purse down on the couch. I changed clothes and started dinner. Jasper walked in a hour later.

"Hey," I said from the kitchen.

"Hi." he gave me a hugged me around my shoulders from behind me.

I looked up and kissed him.

"So how was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

"Fine. Did you get my call today?"

"Yes I did." he let go of me.

"So what do you think?"

"When do we leave again?"

"In a few days."

"That's short notice. You would think that she would have to you before this."

"She was nervous."

"Why?"

"Well, you know Edward's brother Emmett."

"Yes."

"Well right after Edward proposed to Bella she started planning, then when Emmett announced his engagement, she shyed away."

"Oh."

"Well I told her that we'd be there in about three days so I started to pack."

"That was a good idea."

"I'm so excited Jasper. My best friends getting married and I'm going to be her bridesmaid. This is going to be so much fun."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rosalie POV**

After I got my dress I wen tot he mall and spent about another thousand dollars. I went back home and put my things in my closet.

I went to the living room and turned on the T.V. Emmett walked in about ten minutes later.

"Hey," he smiled at me.

"Hi."

"So did you start to pack?"

"You were serious about that?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh,"

"That's okay. We leave in a few days though, so you might want to start soon,"

"Why again did they not tell you for so long."

"It's a long story that you don't have the attention span for." he teased.

"Alright then."

"What are you watcing?" he sat with me on the couch.

"_Ghost Whisperer_."

"What's with that show? I mean what's up with the whole 'he got shot and died, then he was a ghost, then he was this other guy, now he's him again'?"

"No he died the first time trying to save her, the he was a ghost and since she's a _'Ghost Whisperer' _she could still communicate with him. When she tried to convince him to go into the light he said no, then when someone else was dying he jumped into the body and was the guy who died, so he forgot he was himself. Then he regained his memory trying to save her again, so know he knows he's him. Now what don't I have an attention span for?"

He laughed and kissed my head.

"Did you get your dress today?"

"Of course I did and it looks incredible on me if I do say so myself."

"Can't wait to see it on you." he smiled.

"Shut up."

"Oh I was talking to Edward before I came in."

"Okay."

"He said that we could all stay at the old house for the wedding."

"Oh that sounds like fun to-," the words registered. "Woah, woah,woah,wait, what did you say 'stay at the old house'?"

"The house that I grew up in babe. Come on, it'll be fun." he put his arm around my shoulder.

"No it won't." I stood up off the couch. "Nothing about this sounds like fun." I crossed my arms.

"Rose we've had this talk. Can't you just deal with this for a couple of days? I mean it'll be Edward, Bella, her best friend and her boyfriend."

"Okay. Great. I don't see why I have to stay there."

"Because that's where I'll be at."

"Okay, you can stay there and I'll rent o hotel room. It'll work out great."

"Rose." he questioned.

"Oh, fine. We can stay there." I sat back down.

"Great."

Somehow all I could think was I can't wait until this is all over.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

I was going over wedding details for the fourth time in the last hour.

It was around 7:00 and Edward was making dinner.

I was nervous. I should be right? I mean it was my wedding after all.

"Bella, put the binder down and come eat." Edward called from the kitchen.

"Wait a minute. I have to go over this." I called without looking up.

I heard his foot steps behind me.

"Bella come on." he closed the binder and grabbed my hand.

"No Edward! Don't you want our wedding to be perfect?"

"Yes of course I do but-"

"Then I need to do this."

"As I was saying but that doesn't mean that you have to drop everything else."

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it." I walked passed him into the kitchen.

"You don't have to be." he followed me.

He had made my favorite, mushroom ravioli. He was a better cook than me.

I sat down at the table and started to at.

"So, when are your parents flying in again?" he asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Edward, I can't believe this. I mean even though I'm freaking out about this I think it will go smoothly. After all this time, we're finally getting married."

"I know the feeling."

"I'm sorry we had to wait so long. I was just-"

"I know, it's nerve wrecking." he reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Don't worry Bella, it'll all be fine. You'll look beautiful, I'll out the ring on your finger, and we'll both live happily ever after."

"I hope your right."


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week Later~**

**Alice POV**

We were on a plane headed for Forks and in a few hours we would be there and I would get to see Bella. It was three days until her wedding and I had to be there the night before to help her get things organized. Nothing says wedding like all night cramming.

She had told me that her wedding was going to be outdoors and her dress was of course...white. Jasper and I didn't have to worry about money for a hotel either. Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were all staying at Edward and Emmet's old house. They never sold the house, they didn't know why though, their parents never told them.

But location didn't matter now. By best friend was getting married soon and I was going to be there with her.

* * *

Within a few hours we had landed in Port Angles and Edward said that he would be waitning for us with Bella. I hadn't seen her in such a long time. I wondered what she looked like as we walked into the lobby of the air port. Probably the same. She never was on one for change, or fashion.

"Alice!" I heard and turned to see Bella behind me.

"Bella!" we ran towards each other and hugged.

"I'm so gald your here. I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Bella this is your wedding. I would make it if I had two broken legs and had to walk the whole way." she laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so happy Alice!" she squealed.

"I'm happy for you Bella." I gave her a hug and we walked out to Edward's car.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

We had just arrived in Forks and we were on the way to Emmett's old house.

I stared out the window in denial. I still didn't see why I had to come. He kept saying this would be fun, but I seriously doubted that. I would try to paint it on that I was having a good time, or at least at the wedding. I would be civil about this. I had too. For Emmett's sake.

He pulled into a long driveway and we drove awhile before the house came into veiw. We drove in a half circle and stopped at the front door.

You could tell the house had been empty for awhile. It was covered in vines and a few large cobwebs. A bit of an eery look to it. I got out and grabbed my bags out of the back seat. He told me not to bring much, since we were only going to be here for three days, I had only brought three bags not including my purse.

I looked up at the top floor from the outside and doubted that anyone had ever gone up there ever. It was pointed at the top, and had a small circle window. I suddenly felt as if I were under water. Pressure on my head. I felt like I was standing in large room. I was tired, hungry, cold, and angry. I was furious even, but I was too exhausted to deal with my aggravation. I was shivering, curled up in a ball in a tiny corner. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed. I then really felt Emmett's hand on the small of my back and his face comforted me.

He smiled and walked inside, I followed him. I stood in the door way and looked back at where I stood a few moments ago. I shivered and closed the door.

There house was huge. I thought I lived in a big house.

"How many stories is this place?" I asked Emmett who was putting our bags down on the floor.

"Six, seven if you include the attic, I used to go up there but the ceiling is low. I wouldn't be able to stand in there now."

"What did you do up there?"

"It's funny actually. My parents tell me that I used to be up there all day and only come out for meals and to use the bathroom, so I should remember it. But I don't. I couldn't tell you the first thing about it up there." he shrugged.

"Oh." How bizarre.

"Hey, " he came over to me with his arms open and I gave him the huig he wanted. "This is going to be fun. Just be optimistic. Bella is not the most secure person in the world, so please try to be nice." Bella. What a pretty name for the person ruining my wedding.

"Okay."

He gave me a kiss and tucked my hair behind my ear before he spoke.

"Your on the third floor, second bed room on the left. I'll be up in few to help you out." He talked to me as if I were a hotel guest and not his fiance.

"Okay." I went to the very obvious staircase in the corner. It looked small at the bottom, but when you started up the actual stairs it was gorgeous.

A huge winding staircase, like in Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. The steps were marble and I forgot the outside completely as I walked them. My hand traced the gold colored banister as I walked slowly. There was a huge window and it had to go all the way to the second floor. It ran all the way up to the ceiling which I knew was where my floor was. I walked up the last three steps and stood on carpet. It was plain red and very nice looking. I wondered if Emmett's family was the last to live here. It was all very pretty. Nice and clean.

There were five bedrooms in total, a bathroom, and a few closets. I liked the look of the house. The whole fairy tale theme went over very well, and it was probably something that I would try to copy when we got back home.

I counted the doors and walked into my room.

The door was unlocked so I walked in.

The bed was made, the carpet vacuumed, there were hangers in the closet. It looked as if someone had just cleaned it.

I put my bags on my bed and started putting my jeans into the beautiful dresser in the corner. I put a few of my shirts in there too before putting the rest in my closet. It was a very awkward feeling standing there. It wasn't because I was putting clothes of mine in a different closet, and it wasn't because I was in the house at all.

It was when I opened the closet. I got a chill over my back and turned around. The window was open.

I ran over to close it. When I turned back, the closet was closed.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

I opened it and got a chill again. The window was open.

I put a sweat shirt on and decided to ignore all creepiness.

I hung all the clothes up and was done before Emmett came back up.

I heard a knock on the door before he came into view. "Hey babe," he came in a kissed my forehead. "How's the unpacking going?"

"I'm almost done."

"What's with the sweatshirt?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was freezing.

"It's scorching in here." he pulled at the neck of his shirt.

"Well I just, uh, got really cold." I shook my head and hung up my last article of clothing.

"Kay. Well, put your bags away then come down stairs. Everyone else is here now and I want you to meet them."

"Okay." he started to walk away before I decided to ask him.

"Emmett?" I called and heard his footsteps coming.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a problem...with...that window." I pointed to it and then scratched my head awkwardly.

"No." He pursed hi lips and shook his head quickly.

"Oh." I put my last bag in the corner.

"Why did you ask?"

"What?" I tried to confuse him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What why what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What are we talking about?"

"I. Dont' know." he shook his head in confusion.

"Perfect." I smiled , but he didn't hear me.

"Well come down stairs with me."

"Okay." I took his hand and he lead me down the huge staircase.

"Rose you know Edward and this is Bella, Alice and Jasper. Bella, Alice, Jasper, this is Rose."

"Hey." I tried to smile.

They all said hi back.

Bella.

She was sitting in the corner with Alice, Jasper was next to Edward.

I stared at Bella, who had her head turned.

WEDDING RUINER! I wanted to scream at her. Go jump on her and claw her eyes out. When you put a face on hate, it doesn't help.

"So we'll all get settled and then go get something to eat? Okay?" Edward stood up and said.

"Sure, cool." we all agreed.

They all fled upstairs and I heard the oohs and ahhs as they walked up the staircase.

"Hey," Emmett was behind me. "Nice. okay?"

"Okay."

"That's the Rose I know."

I smiled and he kissed me again.

I laughed and he walked away.

Nice. In Forks. At a wedding for a couple I didn't even know that well.

This was going to be tragic.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose POV**

After we all went out for dinner, I ran straight upstairs to my room. I wanted to spent as little time as possible with these people.

Only a few more days, I had to tell myself over and over again, only a few more.

I opened my door and walked into the room.

My mouth fell open in shock.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

All of the clothes that I had put away earlier, were al over my room. Everywhere.

On my bed, on the lamp in the corner, all over the floor. I got a chill. I looked over at the window, it was open. After I had shut it time after time.

"Emmett!" I called.

I heard his footsteps running up the stairs, probably worried from the tone of voice I had used.

"What, what's wrong? Why did you...woah!" he stepped into the room and looked at the disaster.

"What happened in here?" he asked.

"Emmett, you saw all my clothes put away right?"

"Yes, but-"

"And we left right after right?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Emmett, I didn't throw my clothes everywhere. I don't know who did. We were the only people in the room, and then we all left. I was the first one in the house, let alone the room, after we got back. I don't know who did this. No person would just come into a house, leave everything valuable, pull all the clothes out of the dresser and closet, then leave. I mean I had a golden necklace and a diamond bracelet right on top of the bed and they're still there."

"Rose, calm down. No one broke in, this house is very well hidden. No one could find it in the time that we were gone, and if they did they wouldn't have made it out. Besides, they wouldn't just leave the place trashed would they? Robbers are very sneaky, I don't think they would just leave a window wide open." he walked over and shut the window as he spoke.

"But, I just don't see why-" I began.

"Hey," he put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"Don't worry about this, I know it doesn't make any sense but don't worry about it. Just put the clothes away for now and go to sleep. It will all work out, in just a few days we'll be back in California were you want to be. Alright?"

"Now get ready for bed. The wedding is tomorrow and we have an early start."

"Okay, I will."

"Don't worry Rose. Everything will work out great." he kissed my forehead and walked out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

I woke up the next morning around four A.M. I was Bella's Maid of Honor and I was in charge of making sure things off without a hitch. I went out to get coffee, since they didn't have any here, then I went back t the house to get things in order. I had already made sure that the dresses and tuxedos were in order and now I had to check and make sure that the shoes were all the right color and size for the person. Emmett and I were the only ones in the wedding, besides Bella and Edward of course, and Jasper had also asked me to make sure that his tux was in order. I had asked Rosalie if she wanted me to take care of her outfit, but she said no. She refused politely, but still there was a bitterness to her response, hidden beneath the smile that she faked. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here, but I think Bella appreciated the fact that she ws dealing with it civilly.

It was around six and Bella asked me to wake her up.

"Bella, time to wake up." I shook her gently.

She didn't wake up.

I tried again. "Bella?" I said slowly, shaking her a bit harder now.

I put my hands on my hips. I looked around. Edward was a room over, as I told him to be, no point risking him seeing her before I could wake her up. Bella was very superstitious, well not so much Bella, more me, nut either way he wasn't seeing her until she walked down the aisle.

I looked out the door and closed it quietlly. I walked back over to the bed.

"Wake up!" I yelled in her ear.

She sat up immediatley. "What?"

"Get up, it's six."

"Oh, well how much have you gotten done with out me?" she got out of bed and wen to her dresser to get dressed.

"Well, I have checked all the outfits, checked them all again and another time after that. Then I called the caterer and made sure tht he knew what his job was, then I made sure that Edward had the rings, he does, then I called the church to make sure that we had it all to ourselves, I also called your mother, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme to make sure they knew what time to be there." I smiled.

"Yoo don't have any blisters do you?" she asked.

"No, why would I?"

"From dialing all those numbers. Thank you so much Alice, you've taken alot of my shoulders."

"No problem." I said. We laughed and went down stairs.

I didn't want to jinx anything, but I knew deep down that Bella's wedding would be perfect.

I guess it was just a feeling.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

"Alice will you help me?" I asked. She was in her dress and I was trying to keep mine perfect until we got to the alter.

"Yes, one minute." she came over to me and pulled the long zipper on the back of the back of the dress all the way up my back.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. Now come on we need to leave."

"Okay." she held my train as I walked down the stairs. It wasn't very long but it was a few feet. No point in taking chances.

I got in the car and left for the alter.

As soon as I got in the car Edward called me.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, are you on your way?"

"Yeah." I gulped.

"Don't be nervous, it'll be fine."

"If you say so." I nodded.

"Bella, there is nothing to worry about."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have two left feet."

"Is that what your worried about, tripping?" he laughed.

"Hey that's not funny." I said, even though I was laughing myself.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. I was worried that you were nervous because you were having doubts."

"Doubts? About what?"

"About marrying me." I burst out into laughter.

"Edward, there is no doubt in my mind that I want to marry you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Good." he said.

"Bella, we're here." Alice said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before I knew it I was walking down the ailse. I could see Edward at the other end. My father had my arm, and walking in heels wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Charlie gave me away and the priest read our vows. Edward kissed me, and it was perfect.

The whole thing went off without a flaw.

After the reception we all went back to the house. I had to change and get my bags before Edward and I left again.

Emmett opened the door and I ran upstairs.

I went to the bathroom to re-do my make-up. I could only imagine hopw it looked after all the crying I did tonight.

I pulled my make-up bag out of the corner and looked up toward the mirror. I was shocked at how much eyeliner had gotten down around my eyes. I hadn't even put that much on. I looked at my lipstick which had faded away. My lips looked almost white, actually, they didn't look like my lips at all. They were shaped into a smile, and I wasn't smiling. I looked at my hair, it was extremly matted and tangled. I looked down at my hair, without looking in the mirror, I ran my fingers through it without a problem. I looked at the girl in the mirror and expected it to be my reflection.

Not me.

The nameless girl in the mirror smiled at me and the looked up at the hooks behind me. Towels hung from the three brass hooks attached to a heavy looking piece of wood. I looked back at the girl in the mirror. She smiled at me then disappeared.

I stared after her in amazement. I heard a cracking sound behind me, the wood slowly ripping from the wall. I was about to run from the room, when I was hit. A sharp pain on the back of my head, and I hopped it wasn't bleeding. I move the piece of wood out from behind the door so I could get out.

I ran down stairs, surprisingly not tripping as I did, and found Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking my hair. Even though it wasn't exactly

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"What?"

"My head!"

"Oh my God you're bleeding."

"Ouch!" I screamed again, I knew it wasn't helping anything, it was just a natural thing for me to do.

"Emmett!" Edward screamed.

"What?" Emmett came down the stairs quickly, due to Edward's frightened tone.

"Bella's bleeding."

"What else is new, what do you want me to do?" he ran over to the couch, where Edward had laid me.

"Go get bandages, I packed them in my bags."

"Okay." he ran upstairs.

"Why did you pack bandages?" I asked.

"I'm married to you. I have to be prepared." he smiled, and despite the pain, I did too.

"Here they are." Emmett came back in the room.

"Thanks." Edward took them from him and wrapped one around my head.

";That'll stop the blood from going anywhere, how does it feel?"

"Better." There wasn't as much pain as before.

"Good." he said.

"Emmett will you hand me the phone?"

"Sure." he handed Edward's phone to him, which was across the room on top of the T.V.

"What are you doing, who are you calling?"

"A doctor, I'm not taking you anywhere with an injury to your head."

"Edward don't. Don't let me ruin things for us."

"Bella you're not going to be ruining anything. I don't want you to feel bad the entire time and I don't want to feel bad when you start talking about how much your head hurts."

"No Edward, just let me go get my bags and then we can leave." I started to stand up when he grabbed my elbow and pulled me back.

"Bella,"

Then something I never expected to happen did, the lights started to flicker, and the room went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

I was at the church waiting for Bella to arrive.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Emmett told me.

"I know it will all be fine, but I'm just nervous in general."

"I know you are, but IT WILL be fine. Like you said."

"Thanks."

"Hey, would it make you feel better ig you could call Bella?"

"Yeah but Alice told us, no cell phones because we don't want them ringing and-" he held his phone out to me.

"I'm not a good listener." he walked away.

I dialed Bella's number and waited for her to answer.

Hey," she answered.

"Hey, are you on your way?" One more thing to be worried about.

"Yeah." she sounded nervous...but I couldn't say anything.

"Don't be nervous, it'll be fine." I've been saying that alot lately. Everyone had been.

"If you say so." her voice was small, she didn't sound convinced.

"Bella, there is nothing to worry about." That was a complete lie. I had plenty to be worried about.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have two left feet."

"Is that what your worried about, tripping?" I laughed.

"Hey that's not funny." she said..while laughing.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. I was worried that you were nervous because you were having doubts."

"Doubts? About what?" she sounded sincerely confused. Like she really didn't know.

"About marrying me." I said slowly, weakly.

"Edward, there is no doubt in my mind that I want to marry you."

"Are you sure?" Not that I didn't want her to marry me.

"Positive."

"Good." I smiled to myself.

"Bella, we're here." I heard Alice's excited voice from the front seat, I looked out the window to see her porsche out front.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"Love you." I said for the final time before we got married.

"Love you too." she hung up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the wedding we went to the reception.

"Edward." I heard behind me.

"Hey dad, hi mom."

"Hello Bella." they both said no more than a second apart from each other. They both met Bella a few months ago and fell in love with her.

"Hi Carlisle, Esme. How are you?"

"Fine thank you." he smiled.

"Oh, there's Angela. Do you mind." she loked up at me.

"No go ahead, you haven't seen Angela in awhile." I smiled.

"Thanks, it was nice seeing you. We'll talk later." she waved as she walked away.

"So Emmett tells us that you're staying at the old house?" My mother asked nervously.

"Yup, we still own it and we didn't want to make everyone pay for hotels."

"Oh." my Dad said, I could tell that he was having trouble keeping his smile.

"What." I looked between the both of them.

"Okay, just keep everyone out of the attic." my dad whispered to me.

"Why?" I shook my head in confusion. My mother walked away.

"What's her problem?"

"Look, you know we moved when you were younger."

"Yeah" I said questioningly.

"Well we even put it up for sale."

"But it's not sold...why?"

"Beacause no one who knew about it would buy it."

"Why?" I tried not to get too frustrated.

"Because of the attic."

"Why? What's in the attic. What-"

"Emmett...or he was, all the time. When he was old enough to walk he roomed the entire house. He eventually made it all the way up to the attic. When I looked in there to make sure that it was okay for him to play in, I stayed up there for a couple minutes, the left. I told your mom he was up there. For being an attic it was very nice. Nice, sturdy wood floors, plenty of space, a big window to look out and to bring plenty of light in. But we eventually made him go outdoors and play. But right after he ate breakfast the next morning he went back up to the attic. A few weeks later he started talking. And not one or two words, full sentences. Your mother and I just though that it was a good thing, early talking leads to better reading and vocabulary skills. But when his mother went up to check on him that day, he was talking. No one was around. She thought maybe that he was talking to an 'imaginary friend' or something. She didn't worry that much. Years past and we started checking on him when he was up there less and less. But then when we did, he was eight at the time, you were four, he was still talking, and so were you. He was in one corner, you were in the other. You were both rambling off things that even your mother and I couldn't decode. That was the first time he had taken you up there. After severe questioning and threatening we got it out of him. Your mother wanted to move right then, but I told her to wait a week. The biggest mistake on my part. That was Monday. On Thursday we tried to get him to come down stairs for lunch. But he said no. No. He ahd never told us that before. We threatened him and told him over and over to come down. No. I went up to get him, bring him down figure out punishments later on. I found him opening the window, leaning far over. It looked as if he was about to fall. His toes were the only thing left on the floor. I ran over to him and pulled him back. I still have scars from when he scratched and bit me. He fought with all his might, but as soon as I got him out and shut the door behind us. He asked 'what's for lunch?' and ran downstairs, as happy as I had ever seen him. I didn't tell your mother about that, or Emmett. if he remembers then that's all on him now, but I don't want your mother to have a heart attack about something that her son did years ago. That was Thursday. That was also the day that we went house hunting. And later that week we were all moved. We asked Emmett about the attic later...if he missed it things like that. He said 'what attic?'. Completely forgotten. We have always joked about it but it is nothing to be joked about. I sometimes wonder what went on up there. Who he thought he was talking to, what he was saying, how much he thought about it, but I try not to. Too painful. That one split second when I thought that I couldn't run to the window fast enough to pull him back, thinking that the next time I saw him would be on the ground below..." he let the words hang between us.

Even though I had thought I had never been up there, I had been. I had also been one to joke about how Emmett never remembered anything. How he alwys forgot things, and the one thing that he did all the time he couldn't remember. No more jokes. By the look in my father's eyes I could tell he didn't like the subject at hand.

"No one been in he attic." I said trying not to look him in the eyes.

"I'm going to go find Bella." I walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the time I tried to forget about it the entire night. I knew I could never look at Emmett the same way again.

We went hom and Bella went upstairs to get her bags. I had never unpacked so I had them ready by the door.

I heard a bang and a scream from upstairs.

Bella ran down the stairs and came up to me. She turned around and showed me the back of her head. She was bleeding...and badly.

I ordered Emmett to go an get the bandages in my suite case. I wrapped the bandages around her head and kissed her forehead.

Ever heard the term expect the unexpected...well I should have expectd this.

As soon as things got better the light started to flash and then the room...went black.


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward!" I yelled, as I heard the screams of the others from upstairs.

"Shhh, I'm right here." he pulled me into his chest.

"What happened." the others came running down stairs.

Emmett ran off to go look at the fuse box.

"You're still here?" Alice asked as she sat down next to us on the couch. "I thought you two would be long gone by now."

"Well, the hooks fell off the wall in the bathroom and hit me, when I was going back upstairs the lights went out. And here we are."

"Oh." she shrugged, as calm as ever.

"Hey, I can't get it open!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm gonna go help him." Jasper went down to the basement.

A few moments later I heard them both scream.

"Gross!" Emmett came up, Jasper behind him.

"What now?" Rosalie asked sighing in aggravation.

"We got it open, but there were spiders and cobwebs all in it."

"Ew." she rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll just call the electric company and have them fix it." He picked up the phone and looked confused.

He looked at Alice.

"Uh, yeah." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, duh." he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'm going to go find flashlights. Where are they?" she asked.

"Under the sink,in the kitchen." Edward told her.

She got up and headed for the kitchen.

He dialed the number and pressed the button.

"That's weird it's not ringing. Rose let me try yours." She tossed it to him.

"Yours isn't working either."

"But, our phones are completely different." she looked at her screen.

"Locked?" she read in confusion. "Who put this here?" she showed us the screen.

In skinny, white letters behind the cracked screen we saw the word.

Just then I heard the sound of all the doors locking, and all the windows tightening.

"What's going on?" I asked panicked.

"It's okay." Edward said, his voice cracked.

I heard the sound of glass falling, then Alice screaming from the kitchen.

"Alice!" Jasper ran to her and the rest of us after him.

I saw glass all over the floor a, a few of them with red tips. Blood.

"What happened?!" Jasper screamed.

"I don't know," she held her arm tightly. "I don't even know where they fell from."

"Are you okay?" he ran over to tend to her arm.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Bella, but it's not normal." he looked like her knew something that I didn't.

"Edward. You know what's happeneing don't you?"

"No I don't."

"Edward tell me." I begged.

"I can't."

"Why not."

"I promised." he said.

"You promised who what?"

"I can't tell you." we were whispering now.

"Edward, I'm your wife. You shouldn't keep things from me."

"Okay, come with me."

He took my hand and pulled me into the living room. Everyone else was still helping Alice.

"I was talking to my father today."

"And..." I questioned.

He told me about Emmett and the attic.

"But I promised to never tell anyone. I told him I wouldn't and it's not like me to break a promise."

"I won't...promise." I kissed him until I heard Alice coming up behind us. I turned to face her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. Edward turned to the kitchen to help Jasper and Emmett pick up the glass, Rosalie was looking for flashlights.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm fine, I can barely feel it. How bad was your arm?" I asked.

She peeled the bandage back and revealed the cut to me. It was really bad, it looked like a thousand knives had hit her slightly, then one got stuck. It almost looked at if someone had dug it into her skin and moved it around unitl she screamed.

"Oh my God. Alice you need to get to the hospital." I looked at her. Her eyes agreed but I knew she wouldn't go for it.

"No I don't Bella, that's what Jasper said too and I refused then. I can barley feel it anyway." she pulled the bandage back and held her arm. She walked away. I knew that would take about two years to completely heal. But still there would be a huge scar.

Edward walked back to me.

"It's all cleaned up in there, but don't go in. I don't know how many tiny shards there might be." he said.

"Okay." I nodded.

"And after all that...of course there were no flashlights under the sink. I guess we don't have any." he smiled.

"Hm, great." I smirked.

I saw Rosalie stomp upstairs and wondered what was going on. I saw Emmett follow her.

"Rose, please." I heard Emmett beg.

"No Emmett!" It sounded like she was crying.

"Come on it's nothing." he sounded calm, unlike her.

It was a long wait before I heard her response.

"I want to go home."

I didn't know how this would end, but all the time this week people had been saying things would be okay. Emmett, Alice Jasper, Edward more than any of them. I think I've even said it once or twice.

But the only one who hadn't said that...was Rosalie. And I don't think that it's just a coincidence that, out of the girls at least, she's the only one that's not hurt.

I didn't know Rosalie that well, but somehow, deep down, I knew she knew something that I didn't.

And I needed to find out what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked upstairs into the bathroom to rinse pout my arm. It didn't hurt all that much anymore, but it would feel alot better if it was clean. It would also keep it from getting infected, which was the last of my worries. I knew that Bella was disappointed. We had spent hours and hours as children talking about our wedding and our honeymoon. She only got half of what she wanted, and it was fair. At all.

I tried to turn the facet in the bathroom on but no matter how hard I turned it, i wouldn't turn on.

I started to yank it, when finally, the entire knob went flying across the room. It crashed into the mirror. The mirror fell the floor, breaking into a million little pieces. It felt as if tonight was out to get me.

"What happened?" Edward appeared in the doorway.

"I'm not sure." I said bewildered.

"How did the mirror fall?" he asked.

"I was trying to turn the water on, the knob flew across the room and into the mirror, and it fell."

"Oh." he looked worried.

"Edward, what happening?"

"I was going to tell Bella, but I knew she would hate to know the truth."he looked down at his feet, then at the shards of glass on the floor.

"You lied to Bella?"

"Yes, but if you knew than you would know why I did."

"Then tell me. I would love to understand why you lied to your wife."

"I told her the truth, but it was told as a lie."

"Edward, you realize that doesn't make any sense."

"I know." he signed in aggravation. "I as talking to my father today and he told me that when Emmett was little he almost died."

"What? How?"

"He almost killed himself, but he doesn't even know he did."

"Well sure he doesn't I mean he was just a little kid he didn't know what he was doing."

"No as in he never knew. He was int the attic and he almost jumped out a window. My father said that Emmett spent most of his time up there, but he doesn't remember. I don't know what's in the attic Alice, but I know that Emmett would not do that, even as a little kid. Even if he was just leaning out, to look down, he knew better than that. Alice, if anyone goes in the attic, they will do something that they would normally regret. What Emmett did would normally be classified as attempted suicide. He would regret that. Like I said, I don't know what's in the attic, but I know that it's not good."

"So why did you lie to Bella? How did you lie to her?"

"I told her that it was all a huge stunt. That Emmett and my father set up this whole thing to scare us. I told her that everything on the inside was being controled by Emmett, and that the center of operation was-"

"The attic." I cut him off. "Bella, needs to know about this Edward." I tried to push past him, he was blocking the doorway, but he wouldn't let me through.

"Alice, if Bella knows about this than the whole thing will be ruined. She's going to look back on her wedding and remember all the terrible things. Not how great she looked in her dress or how great the reception was. She'll remember getting hit on the head with wood and metal hooks and her best friend having a whole in her arm. Wouldn't it be better if she thought it was all a big joke?"

"How does she think that she got hurt, and how I got hurt for that matter?"

"She thinks that the board in the wall was loose and that you really did that all by yourself." he looked down at my arm. I pulled the bandage back up and he smiled.

"Look, I know this is all really freaky, but please keep it a secret, for Bella's sake?"

"Okay, fine I will."

"Thank you Alice, so much." I smiled and he flew back down stairs.

I knew that Bella couldn't be that gullible, and I felt bad about not pointing tht put to him. I knew that Bella knew that something was up and , no matter how good a liar Edward was, she knew it wasn't just a set up. She would probably do what I would do. Take the situation Edward had given me, and take the unbelievable part out of it. She knew that Emmett wasn't that good. He woudl eventually mess something up along the way, and instead of making it part of the prank he would give it up.

I walked into my bedroom ad sat down on the bed. The room was completely dark even though I had the door open.

I felt some thing touch my head than a gust of air shut the door closed.

I touched my head and felt paper on top of it.

"What?" I stared in amazement as the door opened again, but so did the window.

* * *

"Emmett I want to go home." he walked toward me.

"You don't think I want to go home right now too? I'm just as worried as you are."

"Emmett, do something!"

"Rose, what do you want me to do? This might be a shock to you, but for once I can't snap my fingers and make you happy. Make everything alright. The truth is I don't know what's going on right now, and I don't know how all this is going to end, but meanwhile you need to suck it up and deal with it!"

I looked at him almost in tears, but in the end, I knew I needed a reality check.

I pushed past him, and ran down the hallway.

"Rose!" I heard him call back to me and I wanted so much to go back to him, but I couldn't.

I ran past an open door and I wondered why it was open. None of the other doors were. I stopped to look inside.

What I saw shocked me.

"Alice!" I yelled hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

I knew I had to talk to Rose, but I didn't know where I would get my nerve from. I wanted to do so many things right now. I wanted to go tell Edward that I wasn't falling for his 'it's all just a big joke' sharade. I wanted to tell Emmett about what he did in the attic so many years ago. I wanted to go talk to Rosalie about why she hated me so much. But I couldn't find it in myself to go and do any of them.

I sat for awhile. Thinking. What was the worst Rose could do?

I went upstairs, trying very carfully not to trip.

"Rosalie?" I called once I was on her floor. I didn't hear her.

"Rosalie?" I called again passing her room.

"Rosalie?" I called passing Alice's room.

"Alice, put it down." I heard her voice and Alice's sobs.

I walked into the room not knowing what to expect.

It killed me. My best friend Alice. Holding a blade to her throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's me. I live in America, and I also live in Ohio. So if you're like me, then listen. I will be posting four chapters by midnight. Yes, it is 9:30, and I, AliceSwift, is posting four chapters by 12:00.**

**Read with me, reviews are lovley, fellow authors knwo how it is.**

**PLT!!! Enjoy the chapter!!!**

~AliceSwift

_____________________________________________________________________

I ran in to her room, after Rosalie.

"Alice, give me the knife." Rosalie kept her cool as she stepped toward Alice. I knew myself better. If I went toward her I would end up trying to take it from her witch would probablt hurt us both.

This killed me though. to my cheery best friend pointing a blade at her own throat. She had always seemed so happy, she would definatlet never done this, gone to such lengths.

She got mad sure,

but this was insane.

"Alice, who's doing this?" Rose asked.

Alice shook her head slowly, tears streaming down her face, avoiding the knife.

Just then a huge gust of wind, blew through the room. Rosalie looked at the curtains blow in the wind.

"Don't move." she said as she approached Alice, or so I thought, she then ran toward the window and shut it with great force.

Alice fell to the ground the blade pinning something white to the ground next to her.

"Alice what happened?" I asked, it wasn't then until I realized I was crying.

"I don't know I don't remember." she sobbed as she stood up.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Rosalie asked with her hands on her hips.

"The window opened, and a piece of paper landed on my head."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, I guess I was too busy trying to kill myself." Alice said.

"Rosalie," I said holding back the tears that wanted so badly to fall from my eyes and stream down my cheeks.

She raised her eyebrows. I made sure that my eyes pointed to the knife in the floor panels.

She went over to the knife holding that in her hand as she picked up the note carefully.

"What's it say?" she asked herself before going over to the window.

She caught the reflection on the knife from the moonlight and she read the note. Alice and I went over to stand by her. I saw that it was torn out of a book. It was a diary entry.

_"Dear Diary, Sunday July 5th 1909._

_I think I have reached the point of insanity, it's not that I mind having Alyssa and Jonathan stay here, it's just that when they invited Bethany and Evan her and then Elizabeth and Cameron said yes. They are pushing me out, I'm not love sick, I have Ethan, but he does not live with me. I have to do something about all this. And today I figured out what. I will kill Alyssa, and then Jonathan will surely kill himself, he loves her too much. I will ask her to help me with my clothing for the ball coming up in town in the next week or so, then I will figure out a way to get her by my window, and since my room is so far up, I'll simply push her. Not difficult at ll really. I need to come up with more way to murder them all, and soon, for if I don't o it all within the next few days then people will start to talk. There is that old creek behind the house where I can hide the bodies, then, to make myself seem innocent, I will 'find' them as day or so later._

_This should all go smoothly._

_SIncerley-" _she stopped.

She let her hand fall to her thigh and she looked out the window for a moment.

She had a look of frustratin on her face.

She took the knife and paper and in one quick movement jabbed the blade, pinning down the paper, into the seal of the window.

She stormed away.

Alice ran after her, and I saw what she had gottne mad about.

The paper, was sighned Rosalie.

__________________________________

"Rose!" I called after her as she stormed down the hall.

"What?" she screamed as she faced me, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What happened back there." she looked at me for a moment.

"I don't want to talk about it." she stormed into the nearest bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"What is going on." I banged on her door.

The door flew open, almost hitting me.

"Alice we're all going to die here, and maybe in a few years someone will find our bodies out by that creek, along with six others that probably weren't found. This is it. The end. For all of us."

Her words scared me.

"No one's going to die okay?" I said coldly. "We're all going to be fine." My expression blank.

"You know Alice, that's what people keep saying, but things keep getting worse and worse." she slammed the door in my face as her words really hit me hard. Hrader than the door would have if it hit me.

This might very well be the end.

For all of as she had said.

I knew that the series of events that had happened pointed to the worse. Knives, notes, and murders. The really scary thing was knowing that I almost died.

"Bella." I said as I turned the corner to my room.

"Bella." I said scared again.

"Bella!" I wailed as I hit the door that was locked.

"Bella, open up! Now!" I turned the knob quickly. It wasn't going anywhere.

The door creekd open and I saw Bella still standing in the corner.

"Alice." she said.

"What?"

She turned to face me holding the knife in her hands.

In the middle of the knife, the metal was carved.

In the shpae of an 'A'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys happy Friday, well if you live on my side of the inter national date line, and hey if you live in Ohio then I'll be adding three other chapter by 4:30 today. Feel Free to follow along.**

~AliceSwift

**

* * *

**

I stared in horror at the one letter in the knife.

"It's probably just a coincidence Bella." I said as I jammed it into the window and pulled her out of the room. We walked quickly down the hall.

"Bella, you know this isn't just a prank right?"

"Alice I might be gullible but not that gullible."

"I don't know what going on. You need to tell Edward that you know. Maybe he has some huge master solution. We all need to sit down and talk about this. We all need to know the truth."

She grabbed my elbow and stopped in her tracks.

"And what's the truth Alice?" she asked, her eyes squinted up. The judgment in her eyes killed me.

"Bella I-"

"Uggh." she stormed away from me.

I knew that I had to figure something out, and soon. I knew that no one else would. Everyone else would just shrivle up and die here, if what ever was haunting us didn't do the job first. I knew that there was only one person that I could talk to, and he was the only one who would listen with complete honesty and ignorance.

Jasper.

* * *

I knew that I would feel bad for what I had just said to Alice. I guess she had to be optimistic, after all she did just experience attempted sucide.

All I could think at this moment was that I didn't want to come in the first place. I wanted to stay back in California, and have Emmett come back to me three days later. Right now I would probably be talking to a wedding planner at my house with Vera, Emmett would be at work and would be calling me in a few hours for his lunch break. So why was I know crying in my room with my back against the door thinking of the worst. We were all going to die and I as going to be the reason. I knew that I was now destined to kill them and most likely myself. I didn't know who Rosalie was, but I knew that no matter how much I hated each and everyone of them I would never go to such extremes.

I heard a knock on my door and I dried my eyes, then stood up to open it.

* * *

"Jasper. I know that Edward told you that this is all a prank. It isn't, it's not Emmett, it's a ghost. I know it sounds childish, but It's true look at this note that Bella, Rosalie and I found. I almost killed myself and you know I would never do that, and I don't want anyone to die. I know that we should have more ." I practiced in the room next to mine, even though the lights were out. I was sure that it was almost dawn. Then the lights would be on, at least to the point where we could see where we were going.

I knew I should come up with a plan before I could do anything. I needed more information though, just this wouldn't do any good.

It was clear that the page we found was a diary entry, so that must mean that there would have been the full diary not far behind. Right? Maybe if I found that then I could piece more things together, but right now I guess I needed to think about what I already had.

I went and got the piece of paper then went back to the room next to it, sorry, I attempted suicide in there. Not staying.

I read it over and over again, trying to notice anything I could that could think of that might have some affect later.

I noticed first that the names were all the same. Rosalie obviously, Alyssa had an A like my name, and her boyfriend Jonathan started with a J. Then there was Bethany and Evan, Bella and Edward, B and E. Then Ethan, who was with this Rosalie, had an E as the first letter of his name. Then Ethan's parents, or so I assumed seeing as they had the same letters as Carlisle and Esme, who were Cameron and Elizabeth.

I also felt the words, they were very mad, and as weird as it sounded bitter. Even though they were very pretty looking, when you reall looked at them, and didn't just read them, you could tell tat there was alot of pressure used on the pen. I couldn't help but think what happened to this person. How could she be pushed this far. I also noticed that there was scarlet trim on the paper. I turned it over and saw that there was scarlet sparkle dust in the shape of an 'A' on the back of it.

I knew that if any of us were going to go, I would be first.

I felt a gust of wind, but I didn't feel as if I was being threatened this time. I felt as if this time someone was trying to help me. I looked beside me, as if someone would be sitting there now.

All I saw was a piece of paper.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, my mom was on the computer all day. So don't blame me, blame her for not buying me a laptop. Chapters up by 10:00!!!

~AliceSwift

* * *

I picked it up and read it, mouthing the words as I went along.

_'Dear Diary, Friday July 17th_

_I am so worried for Rosalie. She seems to be acting strange lately. I thought that maybe it was having all of us in the house, even though it will only be for a short time, but when I asked her about it she said no. I think she is getting better though. When I asked her what was bothering her she asked me to help her pick out a dress for the ball. It's only a few day away, so I was surprised she didn't ask me sooner. She told me that she had it narrowed down to a few dresses but she could really use my help for the final decision. On a happier note, Jonathan asked me to go to the ball with him. Even though it was clear we were going together in the first place, it was nice of him to ask. I really hope that things keep going smoothly with us. Not just him and I but all of us. Evan and Bethany are supposed to be married soon, Ethan and Rosalie are engaged. I a, so looking forward to the next few months. Maybe Bethany will ask me for help with her wedding dress._

_Lots of love,_

_Aylssa.'_

I was in complete shock by the words on the page, yes written in script. I noticed that her touch was lighter softer than the last. It shocked me at what a difference it was.

I knew I had to tell Rosalie about this.

I took both letters and walked to her room.

I knocked on the door and she answered almost immediately.

"What?" she asked, obviously suprised by the fat that I came to speak to her.

"I found this, I thought maybe that the two of us could plot against the ghost, maybe trick them or something."

"Do you really think that will work?" she scoffed.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have much experience with ghosts."

"Not that, I mean do you really think that including me in anything at this point is a good idea?"

"Of course why wouldn't it be, you have a more munipulaing mind than any of us do."

"That might be true, but if you've read either of these letters you know that I am destined to kill you all. I can't be around any of you. If you find a way out of here let me know." she shut the door.

"Rosalie, we need you. If you don't help we could al die anyways and isn't it better to die trying than to not try at all?"

"I'd rather not die period."

"Well you let me know okay?"

"Fine." she said and I walked away.

* * *

I thought about what Alice had said. Maybe she was right, if I told Edward we could probably think of a solution together. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to make him that unhappy.

Right now we were in the living room, thinking of ways to get out.

"What if we break a window?" Emmett said.

"No, no windows." I said. I had already tried to open some of them. None of them would open below the third level, which was too far up to jump from.

"Then what if we broke the door down." Jasper said.

"You think that if windows aren't going to work then doors will." Edward said.

"I don't know Edward I'm just putting it out there." he said and I could tell that he was frustrated.

"Hey, this is the worst time to get snappy now can we all civilly sit down and discuss this?"

"Fine, but Rose should be here."

"Rose won't come down." I heard from the corner and turned to see Alice.

"She's mad at me, sorry." she looked at me as she said it, and her eyes stayed on me until Emmett tried to pass her.

"Alright I'll go deal with her."

"I wouldn't," she looked up at him. "She just needs to be alone right now."

"Why is she okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, but really, just leave her alone if you want her to be alright."

"Okay." he said, sounding a little unconvinced.

She looked back at me and I nodded.

"Good, well. I have to go, uh, actually Jasper will you come with me?"

"Sure." he said with out questioning her. They went up the stairs and I knew that she would tell him about the letters and what not.

"I'm going to go check on Rose, if she's mad we all might die.' Emmett laughed then went upstairs.

"Edward," I said as I faced him, sitting on his lap.

"Yes?"

"I know this isn't a prank, Emmett wouldn't take it this far."

"Bella you know Emmett, he always takes things too far."

"Yeah, but if Rose was truly upset he would tell us all, besides does he think keeping you from your honeymoon is a good idea?"

"Bella, trust me we'll be out of here by tomorrow morning."

"Edward if this was a prank you would have stopped it hours ago. You wouldn't be this go with the flow about it."

"Bella, please. I promise-"

"No, you lied. You told me that it was all fake, you would have stopped it the second I got hurt, and then when the lights went out. Trust me you don't know half the things that have gone on here tonight, but I can tell you that not all them have been exactly peachy."

"What do you mean Bella please if you know then you need to tell me."

"I can't."

* * *

I sat in my room and I knew that I shouldn't be crying. I knew that crying wouldn't help anything at this point.

_"RRRooooooooooooooossalllllllllllllllllllllllllllie." _I heard from the corner.

"Who's there?" I asked, I whipped my head around so fast that my pony tail almost hit my face.

_"Heeeellllllppp!" _I heard another voice call, a different on a panicked one.

"I'll help you, I just need to see you. Can you let me know that you're here?"

I saw the window open.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to make my voice as gentle as possible.

I saw the letter 'A' appear on the wall, in scarlet sparkles.

"Alyssa, right?"

I heard a knock on the wall, which I took as a yes.

"What do you need? I'll help you but you need to tell me how I can."

No response.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. Can I see you, it might help me understand?" I started to move off my bed toward the corner.

The window shut and I saw a shadow like figure appear in the corner where the 'A' had once been. I waited a few moments before I saw her.

"Alyssa?" I asked.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter three!**

~AliceSwift

**

* * *

**

It was very strange. I almost wanted to call her Alice. She was very short and had short dark hair, I was suprosed I could see her in this light.

"What do you need?"

_"You need to stay away from your friends."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Rosalie, she'll take your mind over, as she almost did your friend Alice, and Emmett and Eward years ago. She's insane. She'll take anybody's life."_ her voice wasn't above a whisper.

"How do I know when she's about to do this, what if I get to someone too late?"

_"I'll try to help you, like I did with Alice. Rosalie is still here, in the house, right now. She's plotting her game plan right now, but you can't tell anyone about this. She doesn't like it when people talk about her. Figure her out. If you do she'll here and then you will all die. Slowly."_

"Why, why slowly?"

_"She likes to watch people suffer, since she thinks she suffered for so many years."_

"Why did she suffer?"

_"Someone's coming!"_

I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Rose open up. What's wrong."

_"I have to go."_

"No, no, please it's just Emmett." I said as she dissapeared in a flash. I looked down at the papers, on the back of the second one I saw the word 'attic'.

"Rose, Alice thinks something's wrong with you."

I walked over to open the door.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You look like you've been crying."

"No of course not why would I."

"I don't know it's just that Alice said-"

"Alice has a very overacctive imagination, and she jumps to conclusions."

"I guess but."

"Hey, don't worry about it." I said.

"Hey, uh I actually need to talk to Alice, do you know where she is?"

"No, she went off to talk to Jasper."

"No, where did she go?"

"I don't know, probably in her room." I pushed past him and ran back to her room, she was just sitting down with Jasper when I got there.

"Alice, I need to talkto you. Now!"

"Rosalie are you okay, Alice told us that you were upset?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Alice, come on."

"Okay, uh stay here Jasper."

"Alrihgt."

I took her arm and walked out of the room with her.

"What?" she asked, as we entered my room.

"You can't tell Jasper about any of this. Not yet at least."

"What, why not. Everyone needs to know that everything isn't okay."

"Yeah, but Rosalie knows that we're talking right now." I whispered as quiet as I could.

"Well, duh I mean you're right here."

"No Alice." I looked at her.

"Oh snap really?"

"Yes. I can't tell you how I know, but I can tell you what I know."

I told her about the conversation I ad with Aylssa.

"Oh my God, we really are all going to die."

"Not if we go to the attic."

"What good will that do, won't tha just make her even more mad?"

"I think we can over power her, if we all go together." I said as a small smile spread across my face.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but what can I be sure of at this point?"

"Rosalie, if we have to stay here even longer why don't we figure things out first?"

"Because if we wait, we might never figure things out."

"I don't know what your thihking about Rosalie, and I won't tell anyone about this, but I will not go up to the attic with you until I'm sure that it;s the right thing to do at this point."

She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

I couldn't belive what Rosalie was telling me. Did she really think that because a 'ghost' told her to go to the attic she should? What made her think that Rosalie didn't take her over too?

Anoter piece of paper fell in front of me.

I looked around to make sure no one was there. Watching.

It was a news paper article.

_"SEVEN DEATHS IN THREE DAYS!_

_Yes, it's true even in the small town of Forks, we have seen seven deaths in three short days. All of them were living in the same house, and the last member of the Kullen family fears that she might be next. The deaths in this three day span include, Bethany Kellun who was newly married to Evan Kellun who also died, Alyssa Braden, Jonathan Hall, and then the parents of the family Cameron and Elizabeth Kellun. Rosalie Hall, who was engaged to Ethan Kellun who also died just yesterday, is afraid that she might be next. "I don't know who would do this." she said. "Who could be that cruel?" By the evendence of the body only one was proven to be suicide, which would be Jonathan Hall's but this was after the death of Alyssa Braden. "I honestly don't know." Rosalie said again when we met up with her at her house. All of the bodies have dissapeard and we hope that all ese is pkay from here on._

_Best wishes Rosalie."_


	13. Chapter 13

I knew then that we had to follow trough with Rosalie's plan, three days. I'm assuming that included yesterday. It had to be around five now, even though we couldn't see any light.

"Rose!" I yelled down the hall. "Rosalie!"

"What?" she asked and I al but shoved the paper at her.

"What did you want?" she asked as she put the letter down after about a minutes, I was sure she read it more than once like I didn't.

"We need to goto the attic, tell everyone and go straight to the source."

"Go get Jasper, we don't know how much more violent she could be. Meet me down stairs."

"Okay."

I went and got Jasper running as fast as I could.

"Jasper come on!" I said and I heard his footsteps catching up with mine.

"What's wrong, why are we running?"

"We only have two more days."

"Until what?'

I shoved all three notes at him and he read them all by the time we were downstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have figured it out sooner."

"Yeah but if we did than we might not be here right now, but shut up about it. She can here us."

We made it downstairs and saw Rosalie explaining it to all of them, from what Carlisle had said at the wedding, which I had told her along the way, to the clipping that I had just found.

"..so that's why we need to go to the attic and soon."

"Then let's go now." Emmett said as he stood up.

"Fine, but we have to go together." Edward said.

Suddenly, the refrigerator door opened.

A unearthly odor filler the room.

"Maybe it's a bad idea." Bella said.

"No, it's not Aylssa, it's Rosalie she can hear us." Rosalie said as she ran over to shut the door.

"Come on if we're going to do this we need to do this now." she said turning around.

"Fine let's go." Emmett said.

"How do we know that we can take her down?"

"It's not going to be easy. Look she killed her entire family and made it look like their loved one did it. Plus the fact that she's a ghost doesn't make it any easier, but we can do it."

So we all walked up all five flights of stairs.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked once we were all up there.

"We wait." Alice said.

"You know none of this would have happened if we didn't come here." Rosalie told Emmett.

"Well, yeah I see that now, but I didn't know that we would happen to cross paths with a ghost."

"Well, I didn't want to come in the first place. If we were back home right now then you would just be going to work and I would be sleeping off shopping with Vera. This sucks." she yelled.

"Look Rosalie," I said as I stepped forward. "I'm sorry that my wedding isn't all peachy, but do you think I'm any happier with it? I mean do you honestly think that I wanted everyone to be scared for their lives? Well guess what I didn't. I missed out on my honeymoon, which is every girl's dream. So if you honestly think that you're the only one that's unhappy with the result of this wedding then you're wrong because we all might die." I could feel the stares as what I just said sunk in. I didn't even realize that my words came out as sharp as they did.

I turned into Edward's embrace.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. You're not the one that is supposed to kill the ones closest to you." she stepped closer to me.

"Rosalie you don't have to kill anyone." I said.

She looked at me for a minute, before her eyes fell into the back of her head and she collapsed in Emmett's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW! EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE ALERT!!! I think I'm going to wrap this up in the next week or so. If you couldn't tell it's coming to a close and I've tried to end it a few times but can't figure out what I want to do with it. But, here we go. Love always.**

PLT!

~AliceSwift

**

* * *

**

"Rose!" I heard my name being called, I wanted so bad to tell them that I was fine, but I wasn't sure if I was, and if I knew anything it was that lying got us nowhere.

"Rosalie, Rose come on!" I heard Emmett say again. I tried to call out for help but I couldn't make my voice work right.

"Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie." I heard again, but the voice was far from Emmett's. A girl's voice, searching.

I couldn't figure out what was going on. It was like I was watching a very well directed movie. Where the actors knew the characters so well that they were so scared they could make the audience gets chills with just a word. But so far it wasn't a horror movie, but something terrible was about to happen.

"Yes?" I heard a harsher voice ask.

"I could help you with your dress now, sorry I didn't have time until now." A smile came over her face.

"Thank you Alyssa." she said as they both went upstairs to what looked like a bedroom, a familiar one. Mine.

"So what were you thinking?" Alyssa asked as Rosalie shut and locked the door.

"Well, I was thinking of black and blue." she told her with an evil smile on her face.

"What do you mean black and blue? I didn't know you had one of those. I was thinking earlier that the yellow would look gorgeous, or maybe that purple one?" Alyssa said hopefully. Rosalie gave her a look that made even me want to scream and I wondered why Alyssa wasn't running yet.

"But if you think the black and blue would be better then..." she let the words hang in between them as Rosalie came closer to her. The soft, long curl that framed her face moved as she dropped her gaze from Rosalie. I noticed that she had very long hair now, down to her lower back.

Rosalie was just inches from Alyssa'a face. I could tell that Rosalie was about to do something and that Alyssa was worried about what that something might be, but she wasn't going to let her face give that away.

"You won't be able to." Rosalie shook her head an Aylssa looked up at her. Suddenly Rosalie was holding a huge handful of long dark curls in her hand.

Alyssa touched where her hair would have been but it wasn't there. I saw the tears come to her eyes and Rosalie's smile.

"Why would you do that?" she said in pain. Rosalie looked at her. Alyssa grabbed the scissors and then cut of the rest of her locks. Rosalie smiled.

"I don't know, why would I do this?" Rosalie then pushed her over to the bed, she started to punch her repeatedly until she was black and blue.

"You now I really liked the idea of black and blue, I was going to just go with red, but now I think I want purple." Alyssa cried some more as Rosalie went over to the window and tore the curtain down. I saw Alyssa run for the door. But Rosalie caught up with her when she couldn't unlock it. She held her neck, not too tight though.

"Well that was really stupid." Rosalie said.

"Somebody help!" Alyssa screamed and pounded on the door.

"You can yell all you want, no one's home."

"Please don't do this. I'll do whatever you want, I want the rest of my life. Please." she said beggingly.

"No, but I will give you two choices. Either you could jump out the window, long enough drop that when you hit the ground you'll die quickly. Or I can choke you with some rope and you'll die slowly. You know my preference." Rosalie smirked.

"Choke me." Rosalie looked puzzled and I knew that it took all of her strength to say the next thing that Aylssa did.

"I want your fingerprints on the rope." she pushed her shoulders back and made her neck long.

"Very well then." she tied it around her neck and I saw Alyssa cry harder. Just as Rosalie was about to pull on the rope I came to.

"Rosalie." Emmett said.

"We have to get her. She tortured people." I said.

"Shhhh. We can't talk so loud she'll hear you."

"I don't care at this point." I stood up and shouted.

"What? Do you want to kill us? Then do it! Come on!" I screamed through the tears that were coming fluidly now. Jasper spoke then.

"Guys." he was holing matches in his hand. A 'J' engraved in the pack. "Well I guess I know how I'm gonna go huh?" he scoffed.

"Jasper this isn't funny." Alice said.

"Alice, if we were going to do something by now then we would have." he said putting the matches in his pocket.

"We'll figure it out, we have to."

"Okay, well maybe we're just missing pieces of the puzzle." Bella said.

"Okay well we know how Alyssa and Jonathan died right?" Edward said.

"Well we know what they were both killed with but we only know how Alyssa was killed, and we still have no idea about Bethany, Evan, or Ethan, and we don't know if Jonathan killed himself or if it was Rosalie." I said trying to remember all the names from the letter.

"Wait." Bella said. "Alyssa, Jonatahn, Rosalie, Ethan, Bethany, Evan." she looked down and I could tell that she was in deep thought. "Alice do you still have that letter?" she asked and Alice handed it to her.

"These names." she spoke softly. "They all have our first initial." she shook her head. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

Alice was in tears now and I could tell what she was thinking. "Jasper you have to watch out." I was leaning against the wall. He looked over at me. "As soon as we get something with any warning what so ever, you have to get rid of those matches."

"Why? How do you know all this?"

"Alice didn't tell you?" Bella asked him.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"About the note, and the knife?"

"I didn't feel like it was necessary. It would have just made everything worse and it wouldn't have done any of us any justice."

"Alice if your life is in danger," he walked over to he and lifted her head up to meet his. "I want to hear about it." He kissed her gently before taking her in his arms.

"Emmett what if we don't get out of here?" I asked turning to him.

"We will don't worry about it."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I'm Emmett and I do, just don't worry about it okay?"

"I guess I'm gonna have to huh?"

"You better." he smiled and I wanted to cry.

"Um Jasper?" I heard Bella say.

"Yes Bella?"

"I have some bad news." I turned to see that she was holding a huge manila folder. In big bold black letters across the fornt it said:

**Forks Hospital:Jonathan Haze**

**

* * *

**

**Okay again I apologize for the late update. That will be fixed soon, I got a laptop for my birthday without Internet. SO when I get this one device thing I'll be able to update more regularly. If that made sense I don't think that was proper grammar feel free to correct me. Please read my other stories and I have a few plot lines coming up so look out for those. I really hope that we can all rock fanfiction this school year. So if don't mind leaving a review would be awesome. I'll mention your name in the author's note next chapter. So please review, and make sure to look out for more Haunted.**

**PLT!!!  
~AliceSwift**


	15. Chapter 15

**"And here. We Go." ~Joker-Dark Knight**

**Here are the three amazing people that deserve a shout out for reveiwing the last chapter:**

psychicpixie362

issaRay-

Hp-Twil-Fan

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe that Alice hadn't told me about this sooner. She was almost killed and she thought that it would make things more complicated? Sorry I would like to know about something like that.

She was crying against my chest and I felt so sorry for her. I almost wished that I could know what she was thinking right now. Deep down I think we both knew that we were never getting out, that any spirits that were here would win, we would die. I knew that at this point I didn't really feel like battling something that we could try to kill time after time but it would be useless because they were already dead.

"Um guys, I have some bad news." I heard Bella's voice say shakily.

"I looked up to see that she was holding a folder that seemed ancient. One that said Forks Hospital: Jonathan Haze.

"Give me that." I said letting go of Alice for just a moment to reach out and take it from her.

I opened it and looked through the files.

After seeing only three papers I soon got what happened to this guy. He was burned alive, and that would happened to me if I didn't get rid of these matches.

"This guy was burnt to a crisp. It wasn't a creamtion either he was breathing when it happened." I handed it back to her and I saw her eyes start to get glassy. She turned into Edward's chest and I felt Alice stiffen in my arms.

"So what do we do? Sit here and wait? I think we need to get out of here." Edward said.

"Well thanks smart one but the doors are locked how are we going to do that?" Alice muttered. Even though it didn't show on her face I knew that she was too angry to be sad now.

"I think I know a way. Okay Jasper and Emmett are going to come with me, girls if you wouldn't mind staying up here and looking around. I have a plan and if it's proceeded properly then we might be able to leave. If not than any information that we can get would be great."

"Okay, let's go." Bella said. Edward turned to walk down the stairs. Emmett followed, Alice and I were the only ones left in the hallway.

"Alice I have to-"

'I know." she whispered putting her finger over my lips. "Just be careful okay?" she was looking down and I lifted up her chin so her eyes met mine. I held her lips to mine for one long second then turned and walked down the staircase. I heard the sound of her quiet sobs and then her heels click away.

* * *

"Okay we need anything on anyone now we have to focus, no getting side tracked, if you find anything then call for the others okay?" I asked Alice and Rosalie, they both nodded.

"Good let's get going." I said and we split up. Rosalie decided that she would take the level down from us, Alice the one before that, I decided to go up one more level. I was sure there was more up there. They walked down the stairs and I walked up to the next floor. When I got up there it was very old looking, it reeked of moth balls and my eyes watered from the dust that flew around me as I made my way to the top. There was a large door and it was covered with many markings, they almost looked like a code.

_Turn the square. _Someone whispered harshly. I listened despite the hard tone they gave.

I scanned the door and there was a small square at the bottom left hand corner. I turned it until I heard click. I then looked up and there was a huge square. I then turned it around three times, then I heard a click and it jolted. I then saw a small shape pop out of the middle. It was another square. I turned it twice and it clicked again, but now three times. I stood back and waited for something to happen. The huge doors slid open and then to a stop. I felt a breeze of cold air and one of the many torches that lit the cold, dark stone passageway blew out. I took it out of it's slot on the wall and then shoved it in between the two doors. I grabbed the other torch off the wall and then started down the path. My shoes clicked as I walked.

"Who's there?" I heard a weak voice ask. I thought hard about who it might be, the small voice seemed farmiliar.

"Edward?" I aksed and the echo came back down the hall towards me.

"Bella!" he said excitedly. I turned the bend slowly.

"Where are you, I can't see you?"

"Just keep walking, towards my voice." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"Bella I'm so glad your here! I never thought that-"

"That what?" I asked.

Dead Silence.

"Edward?" I asked again frantically.

"Edward!" I said running now toward where his voice had been coming from.

I turned the last corner, blowing the flames out as I passed them.

"Edward." I said in a small voice, feeling terribly sorry that I had not run towards him sooner.

"Let him go!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face now.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't do that." the dark shadow said beside him, holding his mouth in her long stream of dark fog that I assumed acted as an arm.

"Why do you hate us all so much?"

"Because you like them. You're on their side."

"Rosalie I can help you if you just ask me to, we could help get you to a better place." I said trying to make my voice understanding.

"Mmm, that sounds nice, but I think I like it here too much." There was then a jerk and Edward struggled to breath.

"You can't do this, let him go!" I yelled angrily, the tears only clogged by my anger.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't do that." she said again.

I charged her then in some hope of getting to him, but as soon as I was to him they disappeared. Both of them.

I turned and kept looking. I knew that had to be some kind of trick. A cruel one, a trap maybe? But I wasn't falling into it now.

I took a deep breath as I turned another corner, I hopped I could find my way back. I saw something glint and catch the light of the torch. I walked backwards and looked into the mirror. I felt something move in my hand and then looked down into the corner of the mirror.

I was holding a foot in my hand.

"Ahhh." I screamed and dropped it on the ground, the light went out and it stood straight. It then squirmed as I continued to scream and then it rolled away. My screams died down and I tried to calm myself.

I shook my head side to side quickly, guess we know what happened to Jonathan's leg.

"Ahhhh." I screamed short breathed after I looked back in the mirror. There was a person behind me.

"Edward is that you?" I asked.

"Bella, I found you, I though I heard you, who were you talking to before?"

"Well, I guess it was Rosalie not the one we know but the other one and she was holding you captive, but I guess it was just a trick, but this isn't."

"No, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"I'm fine." I lied.

"No your not Bella." Though he didn't touch me he turned me around to look at my self.

"You a mess."

"You're right." I said and blinked the tears away.

"No he's not." I heard someone say, I saw my reflection in the mirror, but it was next to the face that I touched, I felt my hand on my face. That meant that the other face was inside the mirror.

'Who are you?"

"I'm Bethany, this isn't your Edward right now, it's Rosalie's work."

"What no it's-" but she was gone. I blinked again, Edward's face in the mirror angry now.

"Besides that." he smiled perfectly. Then his face turned sour. "I'm going to have to kill you." he held up a rope and threw it around my neck.

I gasped for air and he tied it around the back. He then pushed me forward and the glass shattered.

I fll to the floor, bt it didn't cause pain as I expected. I was in an different room in the house.

"Hello?" I heard a velvet tone ask from the other side of the wall.

"Edward?" I asked disgusted and skeptical now.

"Bella, is that you?" this one was different though,it seemed as if it really was him, I felt guilty for even considering the other two ploys.

"Yes." I said crying.

"Did Rosalie get to you too?" he asked.

"Yeah you?" I sniffled and made my tears stop. I pushed myself up so I could sit against the wall. I hugged my knees against my chest and put my chin down on my knee caps.

"I fell for it, I was looking for something to bust the door down with and I thought I saw her holding you captive. My mistake. When I ran for you things twisted and I ended up here. I'm not even sure what floor we're on." he told me.

"Listen if it is really you then proove it to me, say something that only my Edward would say."

I waited a moment and then I listened harder to see if I really heard what I thought I was hearing. He was humming my lullaby.

"Edward it is you."

"I told you so."

"So how are we going to get out of here?" I asked looking forward blankly.

"I'm not sure."

"Come on you're...Edward Cullen don't you always have a plan?" I said with a smile, lifting my head up.

"Not this time Bella." he said, I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Edward?" I said trying not to let the tears fall over.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, I could tell he heard the difference in my tone.

"Do you still think we're going to get out of here?"

It was a long second for him to answer...

"Bella I-"

...or start to anyway.

The ground shook and rumbled under me.

Earthquakes in Forks.

Imagine that.

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter, my name's AliceSwift. Leave me reveiws even if you hated it. Read my new stories and happy Thanksgiving.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift


	16. Chapter 16

Here's your Haunted.

PLT!

~AliceSwift

**

* * *

**

"Emmett, where did Edward go?" I asked him. We had only been downstairs for about ten minutes. Edward had been gone for half the time.

"He went to look for tools to break the door down awhile ago, he went upstairs I think." he responded, trying to pry the door open with his hands.

"Okay, I'm gonna go look for him."

"Alright." he said and went back to the door. I only got half way up the stairs when I was tapped on the back. I turned around and no one was there. It happened again and then again.

"Leave me alone." I said to whoever or whatever was messing with me. The next door I would have passed opened and I peered into the room. Stupid move. I was grabbed from behind and thrown into the open space. Just a big room with wooden floors, and about a six foot mirror at the end. I looked at myself and couldn't believe how dirty I looked. My face was completely dark, my arms were covered by the black sweater I was wearing and my jeans were dark too, though I was standing, or so I assumed, so that my one leg was just out of the mirror's range. I couldn't see it. I moved over and there was nothing there, just the wall behind me where my leg should have been. I examined my body, looking down at my arms which were as pale as usual. I realized that I was wearing a tee shirt and blue jeans. Nothing dark enough to meet the image that was staring back at me. I looked up at the wall.

"It's Jonathan you idiot." I was about to scream when my mouth was covered by a dark shadow like fog.

"Listen to me,you all have to get out of here." he let my mouth go.

"I'm the idiot? Hello, we've been trying but that awesome Rosalie chick has put it in her head that we're not getting out. We can't last all that much longer in here either."

"Really, well I know how you could."

"You couldn't manifest yourself like four days ago? How do we get out of here?"

"You have to find the key." he said flatly.

"A key?" I said skeptically as he walked away.

"The key." he said with his back turned. He was hurrying away now.

"What? What key? Couldn't you give me like the first clue of hint of something to what you're talking about?"

"Look, if you want to survive and want Alice to survive then you have to find the key, it's around you all the time, it's easier then you think. It'll help you get out of here."

"What's the key to?" I asked though it sounded like gibberish, even to me. I heard a dark laugh come from up above us and the atmosphere became ominous.

"I have to go. I can't tell you anything else, she's listening." the room shook and I yelled as wind rushed past me.

"What do we do when we get the key?"

"You'll know when it happens."

"And we'll all get out alive?" I yelled. The wind stopped and the room stood still. There was a old hand grabbing my jaw.

"No guarantee." a blond girl said before slapping me and vanishing. I heard a scream Alice scream and ran up out of the room.

* * *

The shaking stopped and the wall dropped down between us.

"Edward!" I yelled and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. It didn't last long, there was a scream of pain coming from above us followed by slams and thumps. It was Alice in the attic.

"Let's go" I said and we ran out of the room following Jasper up the steps.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled and banged on the door, tears streaming down his face. His voice broke when he yelled her name again. This time he tried to open the door. He got shocked and was thrown back on the wall, then carried further down the hall. Emmett tried opening the door next but the same thing happened to him.

"No Edward don't!" I yelled as he reached for the knob though it opened with ease.

"Edward you have to go in and save her, I can't!" Jasper yelled.

"Why not the door's opened!" I yelled back, chragin down the hall, Edward on my heels.

"Yeah I know but Jonathan appeared to me and told me that the key would help us get out, Edward's the key." Alice's head was being slammed against the wall and Jasper screamed again.

"Please!" he begged. There was a long second of silence as he thought it out. But then he started walking towards the door.

"No Edward don't!" I said following him down the hall. "Stop! I love Alice just as much as you do but-"

"Bella." Emmett came up from behind me and grabbed me by my waist. Holding me back, kicking and screaming in full blown tear and fear.

"Emmett put me down!" I struggled to get out of his arms but was distracted when Edward was even closer than he had been.

"No!" I shrieked one final time before he went in. With all the strength that I had I pushed free and ran down the hall. I tried to get in but there was an invisible wall stopping me from following him. He just stood there, standing, watching Alice getting the life taken out of her, she looked like she was about to give up. Edward ran over to her, nothing but a whoosh of air and a blur of color, inhumanly fast.

"Edward. Help." I saw Alice mouth. He smiled evily, then started strangling her too.

* * *

**There you go. Please review and leave me any thoughts or questions you have. If you have a Twitter or not, make on search me I'm AliceSwift, as always. I'm starting this new thing where I leave a sneak peek of the next chapter as my tweets after I update so be sure to check that out soon. **

**lots. of. love.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift


	17. Chapter 17

**Haunted anyone?**

**PLT! **

**~AliceSwift**

* * *

"Edward you have to put her down!" Emmett yelled in a harsh tone. I don't blame him.

"Edward...stop." Alice croaked with what looked to be her last breath. He had put up a blank stare and blocked out all noise and emotion.

Emmett threw me to Jasper and then ran over to Edward.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Edward was choking Alice. My husband was killing my best friend.

And I was watching.

How was he okay with this? They were like brother and sister! I doubt that any childish sibling rivalry could ever build up to this.

He was watching. Watching from an even more up close and personal perspective than I was. Watching as her face went pale, as her eyes turned from the lively, bright and sparkling gems they used to be to the cold stones they now resembled. The way he held her throat to the wall, he would have known when her heart stopped beating. Would have felt the exact moment when she died. Let her go long after it was far too late.

Emmett had threw Edward off of her. She dropped to the ground and neither Jasper or I could get in.

His death was quick, all Edward had to do was pick up a floor board and stab him with it. I wasn't sure how it all worked, but it did.

"Emmett!" I screeched. That was when I heard the quiet sobs coming from down the hall.

Rosalie.

I walked down towards her, not sure why I was leaving the scene that was clearly more important in the room behind me.

"Rose," I said and bent down to meet her. She sat with her back against the wall, her face in her hands, had been in her hair, which I inferred by the knots, her knees bent so that her elbows lay on them.

She said nothing in return. She just looked up at me. Lifting her head slowly, hauntingly.

Her eyeliner, dark and black, had run down from beneath her eyes, her teeth clenched, her hands now in fists. She stood up and ran towards the room, pushing me down as she did.

She didn't struggle to get in like Jasper still was, she just went in and when we tried to follow her, the door didn't let us.

It slammed shut, closed in the evil, and locked us out for a few long minutes.

* * *

I wasn't sure why I had put up with him for all this time. I knew doing these things would only cause me trouble. But he had threatend Ethan, and I would kill, and die, for him.

I had been looking at his dead body just a few moments ago, his blood currently covered my dress, I charged his room. Flung the door open and ran towards him.

"Well congratulations. You've done it. You've killed them all. You've wife, parents, sister, her boyfriend, and my fiance`."

"Why, thank you. I'm glad to know that someone here appreciates my efforts."

"You're after me next." I said.

"Well of course." Even though I thought I had set my self up for this, his comment stung. "But it won't be as painful, I mean, come on look at you. Did you really just try to save a man with his heart cut out?" he was referring to the bloody mess that used to be my dress.

"He was my love. You can't blame me for being a little insane."

"Well, I know I can't but the police can. Especially after I set it up to appear as if you've killed all of them."

"I have!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. "I have killed all of them Evan! You said you'd kill Ethan if I didn't get rid of them all."

"Yes, which by the way you did quite well, only most recently have you begun to loose your mind." he said smirking chummily, reaching in his bag to pack the rest of his clothes.

"How can you be like this you seem happy when all the people who have ever stood by you in your life have fallen because of you?" I ran towards him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. He pointed a gun at me.

"Because of you Rosalie. You killed all of them."

"I can see the ending. I'll die, you'll run. But you are planning on telling me why you did this don't you?"

"Now that you mention it I might as well." he spun the gun around his finger. "I didn't want all of you. I just wanted Bethany, but after the first three died, I saw how truly destroyed she was, and I figured she might as well go too. Of course there are other deeper reason than just not being able to handle the pressure of seven other people in the same house but I don't think either of us have the time or need to hear that part."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," he pulled the trigger then. "I've got a plane to catch in about a half hour." he smiled and slipped the gun into his jacket. He kissed my mouth, and left.

The last thing I did before I died, was spit on the floor beside me, no need to have his filth in my mouth for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Jasper and I waited, in silence for something to happen. Finally we heard a gun shot.

"Edward, Rose!" I yelled and the door opened. Edward standing there with a gun in his hand, blood on his face, pain in his eyes.

"Oh, Edward." I said and took him into me. He quietly sobbed into my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to. It wasn't me."

"I know, I know," I glanced back in the room. Three dead bodies on the floor, Jasper over by Alice's lifeless corpse, sobbing into his hands, Emmett and Rosalie's bodies yards apart from each other on the floor. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Minutes later we were still sitting there. Hoping it was over. Waiting to get out.

Jasper had pulled himself together. Or so I thought.

"How could you do this to her?" he came over and screamed at Edward.

"He didn't mean to." I said as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Yeah well I think he can speak for himself." he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off me. "How could you do that? She truste you to help her! But you killed her! Her body is in there. Still and lifeless and you're out here throwing yourself a pity party. How could you do that?" he spat in Edward's face. Yet then just stood there and let him. He knew he was wrong, and I knew it wasn't his fault.

"Jasper, cool it! He didn't mean to Rosalie was-"

"Stay out of it Bella!"

"No, I won't stay out of it, this is my business too and-"

"No it's not!" he screamed and held my head between his hands. He pushed me back behind him and made my head hit the wall. I felt a thick stream of liquid running down the side of my face. As I tried to regain the air that had been knocked out of me, I lifted my fingers to my cheek and then looked at them, covered with blood. I looked up at him and his eyes were wide with the horror of what he had just done to me. I knew he didn't mean to, but it didn't change the fact that he did.

That's probably what he felt towards Edward right now. It didn't matter that both Alice and Edward were victims, even though his punishment was temporary and hers would last forever, neither of them were at fault.

He slowly looked back at Edward and cocked his head to the side.

"Never do that to her again." Edward spoke slowly and quietly looking at the ground. If the haunting silence wouldn't have been present then you wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"You only have a small part of knowing what it feels like. Someone you thought you could trust hurting someone you love." Jasper's tone was hard and mean.

"Jasper, I told you it wasn't-" Edward looked up and spoke quickly, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah I heard." Jasper said before punchng him in the jaw. The thing was that at this point, Edward didn't care. He cared that I had gotten hurt, and what had happened to Alice, Rose and Emmett, but he also knew the depths of what he had done. So as Jasper attacked him, pushing him to the ground and pounding his face in, he let him. This was sort of like his way of killing himself, he knew how mad Jasper was, and knew that he had the adrenaline at the moment to kill him, but he didn't care if he did die. And why he might not I did.

I stood up and ran over to Jasper.

"Jasper! Jasper stop it!" I tried using a harsh tone but my voice cracked as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. "Jasper stop, please." I said as I broke down.

What had happened to us? All I wanted was to get married to the man that I loved and have my happily ever after but instead here I was, three dead people in the room across from me, my husband being beaten to death by his friend, and me sitting here crying about it.

This wasn't me. If I was really here then I would be doing something, not just asking Jasper to stop but doing something about it. Throwing my self in front of the bullet to protect what I loved instead of watching it pass me and destroy what it would.

"Stop!" a voice yelled and Jasper was pulled off of him, then set down about ten feet away.

"Edward!" I gasped and ran over to him. He grumbled something under his breath and then opened his eyes slightly.

"Look at what he's done now." the voice said again. I looked behind me to see a blond woman in a white dress standing there, holding Jasper back. She had a light that seemed to beam off of her.

"Who are you?" I said sternly.

"I'm Rosalie, and I've been wrongly accused of killing my entire family."

"And mine." I added. No not all of them were my actual family, but Jasper and I had become closer, Alice and I always were, and Rose...I guess I'd never know her thoughts about me.

"No, I didn't and if you'll give me that chance to explain-"

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now. I'm tending to my husband's wounds because my dead best friend's boyfriend was just about to kill him because he killed my best friend."

"Well let's put your mind at ease for a minute shall we?" she flashed a sparkling smile and closed her eyes. She rubbed her hands together and waved a flexed hand over the room.

There was an instant bubble formed around us, Jasper then was frozen and Edward remained unmoving on the floor.

"What do you want?" I spat at her.

"I want to explain," I crossed my arms across my chest and waited.

"I'm listening."

"Great, now I know that for the past few days everyone has been confused about who to blame. It's not me."

"Prove it."

"I killed everyone that lived here so many years ago, but it was only to save my fiance`. I loved him, as you love Edward, and I didn't want him to die. So when I was told he would go if I didn't get rid of everyone in the house, I did. I listened and I shouldn't have, because it was a total waste, but I can assure you that I had nothing to do with the deaths that went on tonight."

"Really?"

"The only thing that I did here was posses your friend, Rose you call her. I had to try to get back at Evan. I thought that maybe it would fix everything, maybe you could have your life back as I had wished so many times I could have, but I failed and I do want to apologize for that. I realize the damage I have done and I know what the pain feels like."

"Good to know." I scoffed.

She nodded and began to take down the bubble, but I caught her wrist.

"What are you doing? How do you do that?"

"I'm was a witch when I was human, I could fiddle around with magic and maybe lift a few books at a time with it if I thought hard enough. But when I was killed the powers grew much stronger. I did kill everyone, and with the weapons you found but I didn't want to. You have no idea how hard it was to hear their final plea for life, and their last scream as their life was cut too short. It was terrible."

"So how does this help me? It might put some peace in your mind to know that someone knows the truth but why are you telling me this?"

"Well I was hoping that I might be able to clear a few things up for you. Is there anything else that you need to know before you leave?"

I thought about what had gone on here the past week. From the time we got here to now. "Back when Carlisle and Esme owned the house, with Emmett and Edward, what was that who was that?"

"It was me, I had gotten to Emmett before Evan had the chance to, envortunatley he had Edward under his control, soon he got Edward to convince Emmett to try to jump out the window. It's stupid and childish I know but anything to protect the, helped."

"A few days ago, I saw a girl in the mirror, she made something fall on my head, who was she?" I lifted my fingers up to my skull, the scar was there.

"Probably a warning of Evan's he didn't give you guys a long time span to get out before he locked you up."

"What about the glasses falling on Alice? More Evan right?" she nodded.

"The news paper articles, the diary entry, a few ghosts talking to us, all in the norm here?"

"More warnings I tried to get the house to help you guys though a few fell under Evan's power. I'm sorry about that."

"Well thanks then, I guess." I looked at her skeptically and she nodded.

I thought back to the night of the wedding. We had all come back and I thought everything would be great. I thought that maybe my life would be perfect for once, with Edward, Alice and I being closer than ever. Everyone was there, everyone was happy, or happier than they were now. And now, my best friend was dead, by husband was forever traumatized, his brother was dead, his fiance` was dead, and my best friend's boyfriend was in such a rage I was scared of what he would do next.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I want to go home." I said as the tears started again.

"Very well, I'll leave the doors will be unlocked, and you all can go." she brought down the bubble and was gone. The silence was awful.

"Edward, Jasper." I spoke slowly. Jasper was now sobbing into his hands sitting on the ground next to my feet, Edward across the hall from him, just staring at the wall. The light from windows slowly filled the room and streams of light ran across the floor. But somehow the magic of the house that was once here, here the first day we were, wasn't here anymore, but how I wished it was. "It's time to go home." I walked into the room with the bodies in it, or so I thought they were still there.

The floor was clear, the room was light, it was terrible to think that such tragic events happened here.

"It's time to go home." I said to myself as I walked out. I took one glance back over my shoulder then left the room.

Without going up and getting our things we walked out of the house. Together.

* * *

**Three months later...**

"Edward! Come one it's time to go." I yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm coming." he came downstairs and we left to go see Jasper for only the third time after we had left Forks. It seemed like an eternity ago now, since the wedding. We had moved after wards, didn't want to live so close. I would have liked to think that the whole nightmare had somehow brought us closer together but when only half of us were here it wasn't the same.

Edward had almost gone insane trying to get over the mess, Carlisle and Esme came down for about a month to help him out, when he realized how much his state hurt Esme he stopped moping around. He strarted his job back up few months ago and they welcomed him back with open arms. I was just happy that he was okay.

However Jasper had lost the girl he loved and had never gotten over her. There was no Alice anymore. He had moved back in with his parents and we had hardly even heard from him until now. However we were going to meet with the police today, we wanted to find out what had happened if we could get to the bottom of it. Now we had to go back to the scene and try to explain what happened, which meant going in the house.

We went and picked up Jasper from the airport. He hadn't changed much, but you could tell he was still emotional about it, which was to be expected, especially with Edward around. He had killed her and they hadn't spoken or smoothed things over much since he had. I just hoped he wouldn't throw Edward into emotional turmoil again.

"Edward, Bella." Jasper said too formally for comfort when we first walked up to him. Edward nodded and I looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Well, let's get this over with." He said, sounding close to the way he used too, then maybe I was just focusing on the Jasper that I wanted to. The Jasper that had existed before Alice had left tragically.

I looked up hopeful only to be disappointed by the look in his eyes. They didn't dance like they once did, they didn't have that spark in them like they did before, or that glow in them like they used to. They were cold stones with no emotion, but the stern look on his face spoke for all the emotion he had. He was hiding it, pushing it down so that no one could see.

But he couldn't fool me.

"Agreed." I said, my tone shaky. He looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"Same old Bella?" his tone confused me, I didn't understand if he was stating a fact that he saw, or if he was asking me if I was alright.

"We'll see if she gets through this first, then she'll let you know." he scoffed and put his hand on the small of my back, Edward's ahnd was in mine. He gave it a gentle squeeze and for once I thought maybe I could live through another day in Forks.

* * *

We had just arrived at the police station and had given our names, I was as nervous as ever.

"Mrs. Cullen we have all the files that have been filed out on the case before but when we went to look at the house there wasn't a house there, are you sure you have the right address written down?" the officer pointed to a place on her clipboard and I read it. It was the correct address.

"Positive." I said. "What do you meann that wasn't a house there?"

"It was an empty lot, no trace of a house anywhere. I heard that they were going to start a camp there since it was so far out in the woods, I think they just started building cabins."

"I'm sure that this all happened, I was there, so were Edward and Jasper."

"Mrs. Cullen if you don't mind could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." she led me over to a different corner and began to whisper.

"Now you know that your husband and you friend doesn't have the greatest record on being sane, are you sure you do? Did you imagine the whole thing?"

"No, I didn't and if you don't mind could you never doubt my sanity again." She noticed how touchy of a subject this was for me and backed off of that particular subject. I tried to think of someone else, something else that would help prove that this had all gone down.

"Edward's parents." I said with energy in my tone. "They knew we were going to stay there and they still own the house themselves. We could talk to them."

"Okay if you're sure." I nodded and I gave her the phone number to call. Instead of Carlisle picking up the phone like he usually did, it sounded like a girl that was no older than sixteen. We asked her who had lived there before he and she said that a young couple with a baby had just moved out, her grandparents, Bob and Karen as she told us, just before them.

"Thank you for your time." the officer hung up and looked at me.

"Look I know this all happened, if we could just drive by the house I could prove it."

"Fine, but if you're making this up-"

"I'm not, can we just go please?" she nodded and I tried to remind myself that she was an authority. I took a deep breath and thanked her. We all got in her car and drove down the road.

"Edward what happened to your mom and dad?"

"Bella what're you talking about, you know that they died a few days after they left from our house."

"No, I was just on the phone last night with Esme." I mumbled. He gave me a strange look and the car fell silent.

We pulled up and as she had told us it was just an empty parking lot. Nothing to see here, move along type place.

"No there was a house here, I know there was, I know there was I know there was." I tugged on the door and tried to get out but they had locked me in.

"Mrs. Cullen please control yourself," I ignored her and kept at the door. Edward restrained me and I pulled to get free.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella," the tone soon changed from Edward's to Alice's and I wondered where it was coming from. "Bella wake-up, Bella you're going to be late."

"What?" I asked, my voice was ruff and my throat hurt.

"It's your wedding day, now come on time to do your hair."

"What no, where's Edward and Jasper?" I shook my head and I was trying to make sense of her words.

"Edward woke up about and hour ago and told me to let you sleep for another hour, I agreed because I thought you might need the sleep, but now it's time to get moving." I finally opened my eyes and sat up.

"Alice?" I looked at her as my eyes cleared. She gave me a strange look and I jumped out of bed. I gave her a hug and apparently squeezed her too tightly. She hugged me back but whimpered under my grasp. "Oh my god Alice I am so glad that you're here."

"Me too?" she sounded confused but she laughed and I let her go.

"So that means that Emmett and Rosalie are here too?"

"Well they'll meet us at the wedding but yes they'll be there." I sighed with relief.

It was just a dream. Just a dream. I kept telling myself that but something deep inside of me doubted myself.

_Come on Bella, do you really have that big of an imagination? No. So what happened that you thought all of that up?_

There was then a different voice, mine but in a lower tone.

_Just wait until you get there. _

The voice laughed a haunted laugh then disappeared.

* * *

**So there's your Haunted I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. This was a fun story and I think that if I do another horror/mystery story it will be much much better and much much more original than just a haunted house, or maybe not guess we'll have to wait and find out. Um so I love you all tons and bunches and would like to thank each and everyone of you who have ever reviewed this story. I thank you for following along and hope you continue to do so with my other stories. **

**Here's your end of the story disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. : (**

**Hope you liked my story and I hope you review one last time. **

**Lots .of. love.**

**PLT! **

**~AliceSwift**


End file.
